


Good Morning

by OlicityIBelieve



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Fluff, Spoilers, arrow speculations, olicity - Freeform, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityIBelieve/pseuds/OlicityIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble inspired by the release of the Upside Down Olicity kiss - Warning SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

 

The alarm goes off way too early for Felicity’s liking. The sharp sound of the alarm makes her tense instantly, surprised that it’s already time to go back to work and start another day. Another long, exhausting, stressful day at Palmer Technologies, trying to save Oliver’s company.

As she try to reach out to stop the alarm, she feels Oliver’s arm tightening around her waist, pulling her closer to him in an instinctive move. Unable to reach her phone, she smiles softly, enjoying for a few more seconds the comfort of this moment. She grabs his hand that is stroking her stomach softly, lifts it to her lips and kisses his knuckles softly. Recognizing the signal, Oliver releases her with a frustrated sigh, groaning at the loss of her warmth.

Felicity sits down sleepily and snoozes the alarm. Her entire body aches from the lack of proper rest and she can already feel the signs of an upcoming migraine hitting her, the frantic rhythm of these last days starting to weight on her. She’s dramatically exhausted but she has no choice. She is doing it for him, for Oliver.

She silently turns around to watch him. The darkness surrounds them in this early morning and she can only guess the contour of his relaxed face, the wideness of his naked back, the strength of his arm, buried under the pillow. She reaches for his face, barely touching him, her back of her fingers caressing his forehead, his cheek, his jaw. She smiles at the memories of the desire he built in her last night, the pleasure he shared with her, the way he made her feel his, the intense relaxation she felt wrapped in his arms. Her heart swells in her chest at the thought of the intensity of her love for him. She couldn’t have imagined that this intensity would not only subsist but even grow after that many months together.  She is so deeply in love with this man, lying next to her, relaxed and happy.

The alarm goes on once more and this time Felicity knows it’s time for her to go. Next stops – shower and coffee.

Felicity tries to remain as silent as possible as she goes through her morning routine. After a warm shower and a hot cup of strong coffee, she already feels a bit more prepared for the day ahead of her. She comes back silently in their bedroom, heading towards the wardrobe to grab her favorite black high heels, matching her black cardigan. She switches on the light inside the walking wardrobe, cursing her lack of night vision. The light has only a small effect on Oliver. He shifts towards her side of the bed, taking all the space, grabbing her pillow before burying his face in it in a deep sigh.

Heels in hands, Felicity heads back towards Oliver. He looks so peaceful and serene she can’t help but kneeling in front of the bed to enjoy this moment with him. She leans towards him, pressing her face on the pillow, against his so familiar shoulder, her face only inches from his. A smile brightens his features as he recognizes her perfume and her presence next to him.

“I love you” he whispers, his voice hoarse with sleep.

“I love you too” she manages to answer, her heart filled with an intense happiness at the sound of these three words.

His lips capture her lower lip, his favorite. Felicity can’t stop a soft moan to escape her lips at the soft friction of his stubble on her chin. The kiss remains soft and chaste, both aware of the thin line between kissing and letting their desire take over. Oliver’s left hand comes to caress Felicity’s hair that she left down for his biggest satisfaction. As he keeps kissing her, he strokes the golden hair, grasping her back of her head and pulling her closer to him for a few seconds.  

He finally lets her go. Eyes still closed, Felicity pulls back slightly, the awkwardness of her position starting to be felt on her knees and lower back. She brushes her nose against his before he pecks hers playfully. They open their eyes in a simultaneous move, both smiling. The love she can see in his eyes widens the smile on her face.  

“Good morning” he murmurs playfully, his hand never leaving the back of her head, never stopping caressing the softness of her hair.

“I gotta go, I’ll see you tonight” Felicity says apologetically, kissing his forehead before pulling back.

She hears a small groan of discontentment and runs her hand in his short hair before standing up.

She grabs her heels, long forgotten on the floor, switches off the light in the wardrobe and heads outside of their bedroom. Before closing the door behind her, she looks at the love of her life one last time before heading to work. If she needed only one thing to help her go through her day, it would be this. Oliver, laying in their bed, happy. A happiness she would do anything to preserve and come back to. One day at a time.


End file.
